Rett Hawke
"Can't you hear the screaming? Are you deaf?" ''- Garrett Hawke to that one guy'' The Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke or "Rett" to friends, was a Fereldan apostate born 9:10 Dragon. After fleeing to to Kirkwall during the Fifth Blight, he became a smuggler and after years, rose to the top of the nobility and became Kirkwall's "Hero." Overview Physical Appearance Garrett has usually rather tame dark brown hair, until it grows out a small amount during the events if Dragon Age: Inquisition. He has light blue eyes, and several moles decorate his face along with a large scar the goes across his cheeks and nose. He has several scars covering his body from many brutal battles. Garrett is 6'2", has a muscular build, and prefers to wears furs and gloves no matter the weather. Personality Garrett is a severely sarcastic yet overall nice young man. He is quite skeptical of Templars, however. He tells way too many puns, but can usually get a laugh out of most people. 'Talents and Skills' Despite Garrett being a gifted Spirit Healer, he is hardly ever on the back lines. He uses his Fire and Ice magic along with his healing magic; Garrett's staff has a long piece of piercing steel attached to the bottom. His skills and weapons make him an offensive healer. For his personal talents, he is quite a good singer and plays the piano. Garrett and his siblings loved to preform songs in their hometown, Lothering, when they were younger. Garrett and Carver still sometimes sing together when they get the chance. Biography History The eldest son of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell, the twin of Etheria Hawke and the elder brother of Bethany and Carver Hawke, Garrett has lived in many places throughout Ferelden. Malcolm was a mage, gifting Garrett, Bethany and Etheria the abilities of magic at a young age. But to stay hidden from the templars, both of the older set of twins trained to use swords and daggers to disguise himself when needed. The family was constantly on the moving to avoid templars and escape the chantry's iron fist. 10 years prior, the Hawke family settled in the village of Lothering, building a farm and making a life where they wouldn't forever be on the run. When Garrett and Etheria were 12 years old, they had a run in with rogue templars outside of Lothering. Etheria was caught using magic to heal a scrape on Garrett's leg when they were playing a game of tag in the woods. Despite being terrified, the young boy tried to protect his sister from the men and women who threatened her safety. He tried to jump between the two parties, which resulted in the gash across his face from the fell Templar's sword. Garrett slowly lost conciousness, but not before his sister jumped in front of him to save his life, therefore dying then and there before him. Malcolm intervened a second too late as his daughter was struck down and his son laid unmoving in the dirt. After disposing of the threat, Malcolm held his eldest twins to his chest, one slowly unconciousness and one dead, sobbing. Garrett has never forgave himself for his weakness. He vowed to protect everything important to him. Malcolm died three years ago, leaving his eldest son to save his family from all dangers. In-game Act I: Convinced Templars to leave, returned Saemus to viscount, told truth about Ghyslain’s wife’s death, didn’t blackmail Ser Thrask, sent Feynriel to the Dalish, returned cargo to Martin, Kelder killed, killed Danzig, solved mystery of missing miners, Idunna killed, Keran reinstated with Templars Act II: Didn’t kill Gascard, discovered looter of Hubert’s caravans, attacked the raiders without help of guardsmen, Feynriel freed and left for Tevinter, didn’t side with Varnell against Qunari, didn’t side with Petrice, Javaris alive and well, killed Arishok in a one-on-one duel Act III: Let Zevran go, let Emile go, rescued Nathaniel, reunited Charade and Gamlen, killed dragon at bone pit, let Keran go, did not help Samson rejoin the Templar order, handed conspirators to Orsino, sided with mages Legacy: Sided with Janeka, found Malcolm’s will Companions: Carver became a Grey Warden, friends with Varric, Bartrand killed, Varric kept red lyrium idol, Isabela returned to Hawke, Fenris alive and well, Merrill alive and well, Merrill did not destroy eluvian, Merrill’s clan not killed, Aveline married Donnic and stayed with Hawke, recruited Sebastian, didn’t make Tallis angry, didn’t kiss Tallis, didn't know how he felt at Anders’ actions, Anders alive and well Post-game Garrett left Kirkwall and traveled with his lover, Fenris, until the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition. Garrett arrived at Skyhold from Varric's request and met Inquisitor Aeris Lavellan. Together with Aeris, Varric, Stroud and their companions, they shut down the Grey Warden's opperation and Erimond Livius' plan at Adamant. Garrett was ready to die to save the party of Aeris' companions, however, Stroud stayed behind in his place. After Adamant, Garrett went to the Grey Warden headquarters in Weisshaupt to deliver the news of Adamant and the Inquisition. Shortly after leaving Weisshaupt, he joined up again with his love and continued to stay out of public eye. Relationships Carver Garrett's beloved little brother. A bit of a tit. Bethany Etheria Leandra Fenris That's his boyfriend. Isabela Anders Merrill Aveline Varric Tallis Cullen Orsino Meredith Trivia * Most people close to Garrett call him "Rett." * Garrett's favorite colors is navy blue and black. * Garrett's birthday is Solace 18th, 9:10 Dragon. (July 18th.) * Garrett is a gay man. * Varric's nickname for Garrett is "Smartass," besides Hawke. * Garrett's mabari is named "Hoochie." *# Carver hates it. He calls him "Hooch," instead. * Garrett's biggest fear is being left alone; the only one who survives. * Garrett is almost fluent in Orlesian. * Garrett and Etheria were born in Amaranthine, Fereldan. * Garrett's biggest weakness and greatest strength is his recklessness. * He loves sweets; cakes and pastries are his favorite. He also loves alcohol. *# Garrett is a huge lightweight, however. Gallery garrett 2.png|Garrett Bust garrett 3.png|Garrett Profile garrett scars.png|Garrett's Scars garrett aesthetic 2.png|Garrett Aesthetic 1 combino 2.png|Garrett Aesthetic 2 garrett aesthetic.png|Garrett Aesthetic 3